4-(2-methyl-1-imidazolyl)-2,2-diphenylbutylamide (imidafenacin) is a compound having a selective M1/M3 muscarine receptor antagonistic action, and for example is known as a therapeutic agent for pollakiuria and urinary incontinence accompanying overactive bladder.
As the dosage form of imidafenacin, a transdermal absorption preparation has been proposed in addition to a solid oral preparation (for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2). In the transdermal absorption preparation, for example, imidafenacin is easily administered even to the elderly and the like. Further, a temporary increase in the blood level, which may be caused in oral administration, can be suppressed.